


My Sanity's Savior

by remanth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Hell, M/M, Poetry, pre-destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 08:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remanth/pseuds/remanth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean recounts his time in Hell and Castiel rescuing him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Sanity's Savior

When I was dragged down  
Into fire and pain,  
My sanity's savior  
Was my knowledge.

Knowing I'd saved him,  
Even though I was damned,  
Kept my ass on that rack  
For a long thirty years.

But pain triumphed  
And I stepped down.  
I started meting out  
Torture and torment.

Now, ten years later,  
I've lost the sanity  
I'd hoped to retain.  
My sanity and humanity.

A bright white light  
Growing in the distance.  
I hear my name shouted.  
Black eyes turn to see.

Another savior for me  
One I'd never dreamed.  
"I'll grip you tight and  
Raise you from Perdition".

The heart I'd thought gone  
Skipped a few surprised beats.  
His voice shook me to the core  
And I trembled at the power.

I fought him at first,  
Believing I belonged.  
But he smiled sadly  
and held out a hand.

Trusting this angel,  
I fled from the pit.  
Words exchanged and  
Emotions weathered.

I am changed forever  
From this angel's touch.  
I am terrified now, wanting,  
Wondering if I can be human.


End file.
